


Can You Milk A...?

by blissedoutphil



Series: Fics based on things dan & phil have said/done irl lmao [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Phil Lester, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Milking, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Smut, Top Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissedoutphil/pseuds/blissedoutphil
Summary: "Men can be milked."- actual Phil at 5:58 in The Final Google Feud video...and this fic is based on that lmao





	Can You Milk A...?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, long time no fics huh....yeah sorry about that :’) but I’m back for now!!
> 
> I wrote half of this right after that video was uploaded, but then I kinda abandoned everything and now I finally completed it! Sorry for taking forever, I hope this was worth the wait. But sorry if it aint as good, I’m kinda rusty after my hiatus omg :x

“What the fuck was that comment for?”

“Which one?” Phil answered, standing up to turn the camera off.

“You  _know_  which one,” Dan folded his arms, eyebrow arched in judgement.

“I mean I wasn’t lying,” Phil shrugged and winked at his boyfriend cheekily, “you should know that.”

Dan frowned, but he couldn’t stop the blush spreading on his cheeks as he got reminded of the last time they got a little kinky. Months ago before the tour started, Phil had made sure to give Dan so many orgasms in a row that he’d be sated for the tour. Dan made it to four before he came dry and passed out. But it was some of the best sex he ever had, and he made sure to bring the toys Phil used on him on tour in case he craved for a good milking again.

Coming out of that recollection, an idea formed in Dan’s mind.

“Let’s test it out to see if it really is the truth then,” he said nonchalantly as he got up and moved closer to Phil.

Phil looked at him inquisitively as he straddled his lap, not objecting to his advancements.

“You wanna be milked again?” Phil asked, smirking as he gripped Dan’s waist tightly.

Dan mouthed at Phil’s neck, lips softly trailing down to Phil’s clavicle. He loved being under Phil’s control, letting Phil take over and decide how much pleasure he’ll get. But today, he was in the mood to switch things up. And he was going to let Phil figure that out himself.

He bit down on Phil’s collarbone and Phil groaned, mumbling something about having to hide the hickey. But Dan couldn’t care less as he sucked on the bruise forming there.

Dan ground his hips, feeling Phil’s cock hardening through their clothes. Phil’s grip on his hips tightened, trying to take control and stop his movements. Dan allowed him for a while, to let Phil think he’s still in charge. He got off of Phil’s lap, beckoning Phil to stand with him.

Dan walked backwards to the bed, pulling Phil along with him. Just before he reached the bed, he quickly turned them around and pushed Phil onto the bed. Phil gasped as he fell on his back, not expecting it at all. Dan placed his hands on either side of Phil’s head, his knees digging into the sheets by Phil’s hips. Phil was effectively trapped under Dan’s body, and he looked up into his boyfriend’s lust blown brown eyes as he realised what was about to happen.

Dan smirked, seeing Phil’s eyes widen as he finally caught up to his plan, “We know I could do it, but let’s try it on you now to see if men  _can_  be milked.”

He reconnected their lips and snaked a hand underneath Phil’s shirt. Phil gasped into Dan’s mouth as Dan’s cold fingertips explored his skin, light touches tickling his ribs before landing on his nipples. Phil bucked his hips up involuntarily when Dan tweaked his nipples, tugging and twisting them one after the other until they hardened.

Phil was always impatient when he was bottom. He squirmed under Dan to take his shirt off, and Dan helped him undress. The more impatient and restless Phil got, the more Dan liked to take his time. Dan loved to see Phil wrecked and completely needy before they barely started.

So when Phil began undoing the buttons on his jeans, Dan smacked his fingers away. He pushed Phil back down and slowly palmed him through his jeans, lips lingering on his jaw. Phil huffed, patience already wearing thin. He bucked his hips into Dan’s hand rubbing along his clothed erection. Phil soon became completely hard, uncomfortably constricted by his tight jeans.

“Dan,” he panted impatiently into Dan’s mouth, knowing Dan was going slow on purpose.

Dan ignored Phil, opting to suck on his nipples instead. Phil knew that Dan would use his impatience against him, so he tried his best to settle down and not fidget around. When Dan was satisfied with Phil’s behaviour, he finally helped Phil take his pants off, licking his lips when he saw Phil’s cock spring out of his underwear.

Dan sat up on Phil’s slightly spread thighs. Phil was usually in charge, but he knew how to be a good sub too, albeit needy and impatient at times. He placed his hands above his head, one hand grabbing onto his other wrist tightly to show Dan that he won’t touch himself unless given permission.

Dan smiled at Phil’s obedience as he took in the sight before him. Phil’s cock twitched in anticipation, eyes wide as he gazed at his boyfriend and wondered what his next move was going to be.

Dan wrapped his hand around the base of Phil’s cock and Phil inhaled sharply, willing himself to lay still and not buck up into Dan’s hand. Dan very slowly,  _too_  slow in Phil’s opinion, moved his hand up along Phil’s shaft, the steady pressure and grip tight enough to make Phil exhale loudly in pleasure.

When Dan reached Phil’s tip, he let go completely instead of giving a downstroke. He smirked when Phil whined slightly in frustration. He kept up the slow upstrokes, building Phil up to his orgasm excruciatingly slowly.

Phil was already flushed, cheeks slightly pink as he looked down to see his boyfriend teasing him with the slowest handjob ever. He was so tempted to grab his own dick and jerk himself off, but he gripped onto his wrist above his head tighter.

Dan finally started stroking Phil’s cock properly when Phil’s chest started to glisten a little from sweat. Phil moaned gratefully, feeling himself leak his first spurt of precum.

Dan slicked Phil’s cock with his precum as he continued jerking him off. Phil’s cock was red and throbbing already, and Dan mercifully picked up his pace. He watched as Phil bit his lip to muffle his moans. Phil’s thighs were trembling slightly under him, and his knuckles were white as he gripped tightly onto his wrist.

Phil’s moans became more high pitched as Dan continued stroking him, and Dan knew all too well that it meant that Phil was going to come undone soon. He stroked Phil even faster, his other hand moving to fondle Phil’s balls. He thumbed at Phil’s slit every time he reached the cockhead. Phil moaned louder at that, and he looked on at his boyfriend desperately, seeking permission to come.

Dan smirked slightly before he bent down, taking Phil into his mouth fully. Phil let out a string of begs right then, incoherent phrases where all Dan could hear was  _please_  and  _Dan._

Dan sucked on his boyfriend’s cock for a bit before he sat back up. The moment he told Phil he could come, Phil released himself all over Dan’s hand that was still moving along his shaft. Phil moaned gratefully as Dan stroked him through his orgasm. His hand finally loosened his grip on his wrist and he melted into the sheets in his post-orgasm bliss.

But Dan didn’t let him rest for long. Merely a few seconds passed and his hand was back on Phil’s sensitive cock. Phil mewled and tried to get away from Dan but Dan was still sitting on his thighs. He gulped as he saw the smirk on Dan’s face.

Before Phil could prepare himself for what he knew was about to come, Dan had started rubbing his tip. Phil squealed as Dan polished his cockhead, his flat palm rubbing continuous circles on his reddened tip. Phil felt so sensitive and ticklish, and he wriggled around throughout the post-orgasm torture. When Dan squeezed his tip, he couldn’t bear it any longer. He brought his hand down on instinct to swat Dan’s hand away.

Dan tutted disapprovingly, and Phil looked up at him with wide doe eyes, trying to look as innocent as he could.

“You know better than that, don’t you?” Dan patronised, tightening his grip on the base of Phil’s cock but not moving his hand.

“Sorry!! I didn’t mean to, it won’t happen again I promise,” Phil exclaimed, his hands quickly going back above his head.

“It better not, or I would have to tie you up,” Dan warned before starting to stroke Phil again.

“Let’s see if you can beat my high score,” Dan said gleefully as he quickened his pace until Phil was fully hard again.

Phil gulped. He’d love to beat Dan at any game, but he wasn’t sure if he could come more than four times at once. He’d never done it before, and he didn’t think that his stamina was at strong as Dan’s.

Dan left the bed suddenly, and Phil had to restrain himself from whining at the loss of touch. He remained still in his position and peeked over to see Dan rummaging through his suitcase. He wondered what toy Dan actually bothered to bring on tour.

Dan hid the item behind his back when he returned to the bed. He bent down to kiss Phil deeply. Phil whined into the kiss, melting into the bed even more. He’d never get tired of kissing those beautiful plush lips.

Dan broke the kiss to reveal the toy he was hiding. He grinned when Phil blinked in surprise.

“You actually-”

“Yes, yes I actually packed it,” Dan interrupted.

Phil had never used the rubber sleeve that milked four orgasms out of Dan on himself before, but he was now excited to try it out. 

“I’m so gonna beat your high score,” Phil said confidently, a glint of excitement in his eyes.

“Don’t get too excited,” Dan chuckled, “I have control over this thing. And over  _you_.”

Dan’s low voice sent a tingle down Phil’s spine. He spread his legs even more, showing his boyfriend that he was ready for anything he wanted to do to him.

“And just to be sure...” Dan trailed off, taking out a few ties from his suitcase.

He efficiently tied Phil’s ankles to the bed, and then Phil’s wrists to the headboard, leaving Phil feeling more exposed, especially since he was fully naked and Dan was still fully clothed.

Dan traced a finger down Phil’s cock ever so lightly, feeling it pulse beneath his fingertip. He slowly fitted the cocksleeve down, hearing Phil moan in satisfaction. The cocksleeve fit him perfectly, covering him from his base all the way to the tip of his cock. It was nice and tight, and it already felt good. He knew he’d be done for the moment Dan would turn it on.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Dan asked, wiping the bit of sweat off Phil’s forehead.

“Uh-huh,” Phil breathed out and nodded.

Dan turned the toy on with a remote, immediately drawing a moan out of Phil. The rubber sleeve began moving slowly on Phil’s cock, squeezing at just the right pressure.

Dan was still planning on going slow and building Phil up to his orgasm. He giggled at Phil’s reaction. Phil was scrunching his face in pleasure, short breathy moans escaping his lips. If this was how Phil reacted to just the start, he’d never survive and beat Dan’s score. Phil should know what the toy can do since he was the one who controlled it over Dan first.

“Da-n,” Phil spoke brokenly, “f-faster!”

Dan tutted again, shaking his head. “We’re gonna go at my pace, babe.”

Phil groaned in frustration. The pressure on his cock felt good, but the movement was too slow for him to reach orgasm any time soon. His hips involuntarily bucked up, trying to get more friction with the toy.

Just then, Dan pressed a button on the remote. Phil yelped in surprise when he felt vibrations on his tip. The cocksleeve began to vibrate along with its movements up and down Phil’s cock, and even though it was still moving slow, Phil could feel himself getting closer to his orgasm already.

“Yesss,” he drawled out, fists clenching and unclenching above his head.

Dan sat by his side and observed as he turned up the vibrations. Phil was grunting and bucking his hips up, and Dan decided to speed up the milking. The moment he turned up the speed, Phil spilled all over the toy.

Phil moaned, relishing in the feel of the toy milking him through his second orgasm. The high felt way better than the first, with the vibrations making it more intense.

It soon became too much though. Once he was done coming, his cock felt sensitive. It tried to soften but couldn’t as the toy just kept on jerking him off. The friction he craved for not too long ago was now almost unbearable, and he twisted around as much as he could in his bonds, but the toy was not moving off.

“Too much,” Phil panted, even though he knew he wasn’t going to get relief. After all, he’d done the exact same to Dan, so he knew that Dan was just returning the favour.

“Really? You want to give up already? Not gonna try to beat me?” Dan questioned, slowly moving closer to the toy and pretending to come take it off.

If Phil wasn’t tied down he’d punch Dan for knowing exactly how to push his buttons. He was  _not_  going to let Dan win this.

“No,” he breathed out, “I’m gonna beat you.”

And so Dan watched in amusement as the toy continued milking Phil ruthlessly. Phil whined and whimpered through the overstimulation, until  _too much_  turned into  _not enough_  again.

When Phil was fully aroused again, Dan turned up the speed even faster. Phil couldn’t help his string of moans as the toy squeezed around his cock and milked it. The vibrations at the tip started to pulse, and Phil could feel it all the way down to his balls. 

Dan was familiar with how Phil was feeling, he remembered how intense the vibrations felt when it was used on him. He went to cup Phil’s balls to feel the vibrations and Phil instantly bucked his hips up into Dan’s hand, craving for Dan’s touch. Phil was moaning out Dan’s name, the only word filling up his mind.

“Daannnn dandan, Dan kiss me,” Phil said desperately, and how could Dan deny him when he looked and sounded downright adorable when desperate.

Dan kissed him deeply, dominating it as he bit on Phil’s bottom lip and licked into his mouth. He turned the vibrations up as he distracted Phil with his tongue and swallowed all of Phil’s whines and moans.

The third orgasm took longer to reach than the first two. Less cum dribbled out this time, and the high was not as blissful as the previous times. Dan kissed Phil through it. Phil sighed into Dan’s mouth. He was getting tired, but he refused to stop before at least reaching a tie with Dan.

“You alright to go on, baby?” Dan asked softly, hand combing through Phil’s sweaty hair.

“Yeah don’t stop,” Phil said breathlessly.

He was thankful that Dan slowed the toy down, it gave him a bit of a breather. The tingling from the overstimulation was still there, but at least it was not as unbearable as earlier. Still, Phil couldn’t help but instinctively try to close his thighs together to stop the toy. It of course didn’t work; Dan was very good at bondage.

The toy was still squeezing along his shaft on the slowest setting when Dan gave Phil a bit of water which he gratefully gulped down. His skin was damp from sweating so much, the sheets sticking to his back uncomfortably. He watched through half lidded eyes as the toy continued milking him - moving up and down, up and down. He could see his tip appear at the top every time the toy moved down, and it was so red from overuse and the constant stimulation from the vibrations. He breathed in deep, enduring the toy squeezing his oversensitive cock.

“Ready,” Phil confirmed after a while, and Dan wasted no time in increasing the speed of the toy and the vibrations all at once.

Phil groaned loud, overwhelmed by all the sensations. His toes curled as he felt himself slowly grow to full hardness in the cocksleeve again, but it was getting less pleasurable than at the beginning of the scene.

Dan seemed to understand exactly what Phil was feeling and needing. Phil wondered if his boyfriend could read his mind as he watched Dan quickly undress.

“Let’s help distract you from it feeling too much again,” Dan murmured as he climbed back on the bed, thighs bracketing either side of Phil’s head.

He stroked his own dick a couple of times, smiling down at Phil who was already eagerly sticking his tongue out for a taste. He guided himself into Phil’s open mouth, sighing in content when he was engulfed in the warmth of Phil’s mouth.

Phil moaned around Dan’s cock and tried his best to bob his head and suck as much of Dan in as he could from his position. Dan was softly praising him, which encouraged him further.

“Good boy, you’re doing so well,” Dan praised, thrusting his hips slowly into Phil’s mouth.

Dan stroked Phil’s hair lovingly as he watched Phil suck on him. He loved how Phil visibly preened every time he praised him. He never stopped his praises, even while turning the vibrations of the toy up higher. He moaned when Phil hummed around his cock appreciatively.

The faster the cocksleeve moved on Phil’s cock, the faster he worked on Dan’s cock too. He sucked hard, licking at Dan’s tip and tasting the salty precum there. 

Soon, Dan was moving so fast that Phil just laid there and took what was given to him. Dan moaned loud as he fucked Phil’s mouth, going as deep as he could until his balls smacked Phil’s chin with each thrust.

Phil relaxed his jaw and let Dan fuck him, swirling his tongue around his shaft and helping Dan reach his orgasm faster. He looked up into the adoring brown eyes that were staring back down at him. He moaned deep around Dan’s cock, letting the vibrations arouse Dan even more.

He’d missed bottoming for Dan. The look of awe on Dan’s face every time he served him. The sense of accomplishment every time he gave Dan pleasure and every time Dan praised him. Dan was a precious bottom, but he was amazing at being a top too. In that moment, Phil was so devoted to giving his boyfriend pleasure that he almost forgot the presence of the sucking and vibrating sensation on his own throbbing cock.

“Gonna,” Dan warned, and Phil hummed in response, sucking in deep to stimulate Dan’s cock further.

With a loud moan of Phil’s name, Dan came deep in Phil’s mouth. He shivered slightly as he orgasmed, feeling Phil swallow around him. He breathed harshly, and only slipped out of Phil’s mouth when he was done coming.

“That was so good, Phil,” Dan uttered breathlessly. 

He swiped a thumb across Phil’s red bottom lip before bending down to suck it into his mouth. Phil moaned into the kiss, and Dan could taste himself on Phil’s tongue.

“Love you,” Dan whispered when he broke the kiss, but before Phil had time to answer, Dan turned the toy up to its maximum.

Phil all but screamed. The sleeve was moving along his shaft so fast, vibrating and squeezing at an intoxicating pressure. Phil felt heat pool deep in his gut, orgasm rapidly approaching. Dan tweaked at Phil’s nipples, and soon enough Phil was rambling that he was close.

Dan’s hands roamed all over Phil’s moist body as Phil orgasmed for the fourth time. He gently stroked Phil’s chest and tummy, helping him to calm down. Phil came dry this time, groaning through his orgasm.

Phil felt high but so tired at the same time. He thought he was seeing stars, felt like he was floating on a cloud. He hummed gratefully at Dan’s soothing touches, stroking down his arms and his chest, grounding him from floating too far in his mind.

Before Phil could realise what was going on, Dan had already taken off the cocksleeve and untied his wrists and ankles. He looked on sleepily at Dan who was wiping his drying cum off his lower stomach. He hissed slightly even though Dan was careful and gentle when cleaning his crotch, feeling so sensitive. His soft cock was red and spent and he sure did feel overstimulated.

“Didn’t beat you,” Phil pouted, although he knew that they both knew that he could not go on. And he was thankful that Dan knew him so well to stop without him having to ask.

“A tie’s good too,” Dan said and gave Phil a quick peck on the lips.

Dan quickly put away the toys and returned to Phil who was making grabby hands at him. He brought the covers up and slid into the bed next to his boyfriend who immediately snuggled into his side.

“See, men  _can_  be milked,” Phil mumbled, yawning halfway through his sentence.

Dan chuckled and squeezed Phil impossibly closer into his chest. Phil sighed happily, feeling warm and safe in Dan’s embrace.

“Yeah yeah you’re right,” Dan planted a kiss on Phil’s head, “now go to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on blissedoutphil.tumblr.com for any explanation in case I disappear into another hiatus again :,)


End file.
